


Lucky number

by Salmyeoshi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, kpop, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmyeoshi/pseuds/Salmyeoshi
Summary: 6 times, Woojin played with Hyunjin's feelings.6 times, Hyunjin thought he was fine about it.





	Lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write on some underrated skz ships so here i am uwu
> 
> caution: i'm a non-native english speaker :))

          _The first time Hyunjin met Woojin, he immediately hated him with all his guts. It was on a summer day, in early August, at a waterpark. He didn't really know why he accepted to come here. Thing is, that his crush loved waterparks and he couldn't have refused her invitation to go to one along with her friends. How could he have said no? He had the opportunity to spend a whole afternoon with her, he was not going to refuse. Woojin was here too, but Hyunjin had no idea who he was at first. He seemed older, maybe by 2 or 3 years, and very mature, but he still had a childish brightness in his eyes. When Hyunjin was just starting to accommodate to the other boys presence, the girl he liked, who was as pretty as she was smart, introduced that Woojin as her boyfriend, how happy she was to be in a relationship with him and how she'll probably never find anyone else as perfect as him. Woojin, Woojin, Woojin. Hyunjin suddenly hated that name. He hated it so much. So when the oldest asked him how he was feeling on this hot afternoon, Hyunjin told him that he was perfectly fine, having the fakest smile he ever gave to someone showing on his lips. He spent the rest of the day feeling bitter, swimming as far away from Woojin as possible._

          

_When they saw each other for the second time, Hyunjin didn't even greet him. They were at a party after all, so it was easy to just ignore him with all these people around. He just sticked to his bestfriend Seungmin, enjoying the drinks and music._

_They were both underage, but if parents were not around then who was going to stop them ? Well, Woojin apparently, because when he spotted the two young boys looking at their cups full of beer, he immediately walked to them, smiling brightly._

_“ - **You're both legal to drink, right ?** " he simply asked, but Hyunjin groaned. He wanted to punch him in the face. _

_“ - **Why do you care ? You're not our mom.**_

_- **Indeed, I'm not your mom. But we're friends no ?**_

_- **You're not our friend either.** " Seungmin's eyes widened. His bestfriend's answer was cold and it seemed like he was not even joking around. _

_Woojin didn't mind the attack, still smiling, and, before leaving, patted Hyunjin's shoulder, making the youngest feel grumpier._

_“ - **What's going on with you ? He was nice.** " Seungmin asked, worried, but after only a few seconds he knew exactly what was going on “ Y **ou're still not over the fact that this guy is dating Suzy ? I thought you were not interested in her anymore ?** ” _

_It was easier said than done._ _Especially when his eyes caught them, Woojin and Suzy, hugging tight on the dance floor, full-mouth kissing._

_That night, he promised to himself that he'll forget about her before the end of the month._

 

_A whole month later, Suzy was not occupying Hyunjin's mind anymore. Seeing her was not making his heart skip beats anymore, he was not flustered around her and his blushing cheeks were just a memory.  She was just a simple friend to him now. Not seeing Woojin for such a long time also made him really happy. His life was peaceful again._

_At least, it was peaceful for a few weeks, until his path crossed Woojin's again. He should have refused that movie night at Suzy's place. Of course Woojin would have been invited too._

_“ - **I've heard that you and Woojin...** “ he heard when he entered his friend's house _

_“ - **Ah Mark, you know, Woojin and I... It didn't work... I think it's because we're more like... close friends after all.**_

_- **Isn't that too hard with him being here with us tonight ?** “ _

_Hyunjin didn't stay for the answer, quickly walking to the living room to join his bestfriend who was already lazily laying on the couch._

_Next to Woojin._

_“ - **Hi bestfriend.** ” Seungmin greeted Hyunjin, making some space on the couch for him, “ **Here, have a seat next to me, I kept the best pillow for you to sit on. We don't want you to ruin your beautiful ass.**_

_-_ **_Are you jealous of my ass ?_ **

_- **I am.** " Woojin answered, letting out a little laugh, and Hyunjin just ignored him _

_Why was he always trying to talk to him ? What did he want from him ?_

_“ - **Is it true ? Is it true that you broke up with Suzy ?** “ _

_Biting his bottom lip, Hyunjin mentally slapped himself for asking that. Looking at Seungmin, it seems like his bestfriend mentally slapped him too._

_“ - **Ah, it's not really like I broke up with her. I think we just both knew it was time to end things here. We still love each other, but it's like... a different type of love.** ” _

_Woojin turned to Hyunjin, Seungmin still sitting between them._

_“ - **Why are you asking ? Are you interested ?**_

_- **Uh, I'm definitely not. Stop speaking nonsense.**_

_- **Alright grumpy.** ”_

 

_March 3_ _rd_ _was a really special day for Hyunjin. It was not his favorite but it was still a pretty good one. It was his birthday._

_“ - **Is that okay for you to be alone at a boarding school for your birthday honey ?** ” Hyunjin's mom asked through the phone, and the boy knew she was feeling a bit guilty for not being able to come visit her son _

_“ - **Mom I'm alright. Close friends are going to come over and we're going to have some cake. I don't need more, don't worry about it.**_

_-_ **_I don't mind driving for a few hours if you want..._ **

_- **Mom, I'm turning 18, I'm a big boy** ” She laughed, making Hyunjin smile _

_“ - Alright alright big boy. Say hi to Seungmin for me then... Is that Woojin boy coming over too ? ”_

_Woojin._

_Since their third encounter, things have really changed between them._

_At the beginning, Hyunjin hated him because he was dating his crush, but now that he was over her and that Woojin and Suzy were not a thing anymore, he had no other reason to avoid him. The oldest was also always coming to him, trying to start conversations, and Hyunjin started to think he was actually not that bad of a person. Seungmin seemed to really like him too, treating him almost like a big brother._

_The three of them started to hang out together, a lot, alternating between parties, video games nights and or simple dinners outside._

_“ - **Yes, they're both coming tonight. Woojin is bringing the cake.**_

_- **Well, I'm reassured then. Happy birthday again honey, have fun.** ” _

_He told her he loved her and then hung up._ _He needed to clean his room before his friends showed up_ _._

_Hyunjin was really excited for the night. Woojin had promised him the biggest chocolate cake ever and Seungmin the new Life is Strange game as a gift. Spending that special day with friends was the only thing he wanted._

_Sadly, when he saw the clock hitting 10 pm, he was still alone. His friends should have been with him two hours ago already._

_Hyunjin checked his messages, but he had received nothing. He sighed loudly, locking and unlocking his phone over and over again until Seungmin sent him a message saying he had been sick all afternoon and, sleeping, he forgot to wake up on time. Hyunjin simply responded “no problem take care :)” and sighed again. He waited a whole another hour for Woojin, but no one came. He was alone, without cake, without fun., without even any messages from Woojin._

_“ - **Well, happy birthday Hyunjin. You're finally legal, the whole world is yours now.** ” he whispered to himself before softly blowing out the only candle he had in his room. After Seungmin's message, he still had little hope that Woojin would knock at his door with a cake in the hand and a warm and bright smile plastered on his face, but the boy didn't show up. He didn't call to say he couldn't make it. He didn't send any messages. _

_“ **I promise I'll never miss your birthday Hyunjin ! Pinky promise ?** ” _

_Pinky promise uh._

_Two weeks after, Hyunjin finally found out why Woojin never showed up at his place for his birthday.  Woojin apologized a thousand times, saying that he was too drunk and aroused (because of some hot girl he met that night apparently) to remember anything, even his own name. Hyunjin didn't want to know more about it and immediately forgave him. It was not that important after all, birthdays were happening every year, and he was not going to be mad at his friends for such a silly reason. Lots of people were spending their birthdays alone._

_So why did he feel annoyed when, during the next school party, Woojin came with his new girlfriend that he apparently met the night he was supposed to spend with Hyunjin for his birthday ? Why did he avoid every contact and discussion with him for the whole night ? And why did he give her the fakest smile he only gave to Woojin the first time he met him because he was dating his crush ? He had no answer, or at least, he didn't want to know it._

_Some electro music playing in the background, Hyunjin tasted every cocktail, tried every mixture, Seungmin checking on him, prepared for the moment his bestfriend will need to go to the toilet to throw up._

 

_” **Can I come over tonight ?** ” Woojin asked over the phone, 19 days later, “ **I'm bored.**_

_- **But Seungmin is busy and I have a movie to watch for english class tomorrow...**_

_- **Oh Hyunjin please !** “ the oldest begged, and Hyunjin stared at the DVD on his bed and sighed. He really needed to watch it to be able to do a little resume in class tomorrow, “ **I'll bring food ! Please let me come, I will not disturb you !**_

_- **Why don't you hang out with your girlfriend ?** ” Hyunjin blurted out, a bitter taste on the tongue. He was annoyed because he didn't know why he felt annoyed. _

_“ - **My girlfriend ? Uh, didn't I tell you and Seungmin that we broke up ? I'm pretty sure I told you last week. Were you not listening to me ?** ” _

_Thinking about it, Hyunjin was probably not listening to Woojin that day. His brain was always disconnecting when his ears were catching the word “Krystal”. At first he hated to hear the name Woojin coming out of Suzy's mouth and now he hated when the word “Krystal” was coming out of Woojin's mouth. Something was really wrong with him, but ah, it was probably nothing._

_“ - **Anyway, we're not together anymore. Please, let me come ? I'll watch the movie with you and make you some Tteokbokki. Please, please, please ?**_

_- **Alright alright, but you better stay quiet because I'll need to focus on the plot !** ” _

_Hyunjin couldn't refuse and, two hours later, Woojin was cooking in the kitchen while the youngest was organizing his stuff for the next school day, and preparing the movie._

_“ - **So, what are we watching tonight ?** ”, Woojin asked from the little kitchen _

_“ - **What are we... ? Oh ! Uh, some movie called Love, Simon ?** ” _

_He got no answer back for a moment before Woojin joined him in his room, giving him a bowl of hot Tteokbokki with meatballs._

_“ - **I think I've heard about that movie somewhere.** ” He finally said, sitting next to Hyunjin, “ **Let's start watching it.** ” _

_And for the 109 next minutes, no one added a word. They stayed silent, focused on the movie, slowly eating the food prepared by Woojin. At the mid-point, Hyunjin cried, feeling overwhelmed by the main characters story and feelings. During the rest of the movie, he kept praying in his head for a happy ending, not ready to see the poor Simon sad. Fortunately, the end was like the young boy wanted it to be : Simon was with his friends, his family and the whole school accepting him and the boy of his dream finally loving him back, without any fear of being himself. Hyunjin cried a second time, tears not stopping even when the credits of the film were shown on the tv screen._

_“ - **Oh Hyunjinnie, are you okay ?** ” Woojin's voice was soft and Hyunjin's heart went up in his throat. _

_“ - **Have you ever kissed a boy ?** ” Hyunjin asked without even thinking about it, his brain completely turned off _

_“ - **W-what ?** ” _

_Hyunjin turned himself to face Woojin, eyes swollen and cheeks wet from tears._

_“ - **Have you ever kissed a boy ?** ” He asked again. He was definitely going to regret his words later, but right now, it was the only thing he had in mind. He really wanted to know. Although, he didn't really know which answer he wanted to hear : he wanted it to be no because he refused to imagine Woojin kissing another boy, but he also wanted it to be yes because he didn't want to hear Woojin say he only liked girls. _

_Just then, it hit him. He wanted Woojin to like boys, because he wanted Woojin to like him. He wanted Woojin to kiss him. He liked Woojin._

_“ - **Woojin... Can you kiss me ?** ” _

_Pink and plump lips slightly opened, long and dark lashes creating a shadow over his lower lid mole and shiny blown pupils, for Woojin the view was paradisiacal. He swallowed, eyes not knowing where to look. He wanted to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_Hyunjin unexpectedly grabbed his right sleeve and Woojin's eyes automatically settled on the youngest's full mouth. He started to lean in and felt Hyunjin's warm breath on his face, lips softly brushing against each others._

_And when they finally started to kiss, the whole world fell away. All wind nearly knocked from his lungs, Hyunjin let his fingers run down Woojin's spine, holding him tight against his own body, heart beating fast in his chest. It was not a kiss like in stories or movies, and it was a bit clumsy and messy, but they didn't want to let go. “ **He tastes like cotton candy** “ Woojin's mind started to scream, his whole face probably burning red. _

_He had never kissed any boy before. But Hyunjin... he wanted to kiss him until he dies. Until the world dies._

_Sadly they had to break the kiss to catch their breath. Woojin would die another day._

_Staring at each other intensely, bodies still close and warm, they didn't notice that the DVD menu was playing over and over again on the tv screen. Overwhelmed by the rapid pounding of his heart, Hyunjin let out a little giggle and Woojin knew. He knew that he was in love with him._

_“ - **You know...** “ he started whispering, Hyunjin's eyes piercing him, “ **about Krystal...** ” _

_The youngest immediately reacted to the name and moved back, giggles dying in his throat._

_Krystal ? Why was he talking about Krystal after they just kissed ? He had that little hope that, after seeing Woojin initiating the kiss it would mean something to him but... he was just talking about Krystal ? He didn't like him back. He was just a fool._

_“ - **Hyunjin ?** ”, the oldest's voice was worried but Hyunjin didn't want to look at him. He simply stood up, not saying a word, wanting to create the biggest distance between him and Woojin. He stepped back until his back touched the door and, still facing a curious yet confused Woojin, he opened it, quickly running away from him. _

_For the third time of the night, he cried. But this time, tears were not salty. Just full of bitterness and regrets._

 

          **6** **times Woojin played with Hyunjin's feelings. 6 times, Hyunjin thought he was fine about it.**

He was wrong. The truth was that he has never been fine about it. Since the first day he met him, heard that he was dating his first crush, saw him kissing her, it was already not okay.

“ - **Ah Hyunjin, what is wrong with you** ” he thought, wind blowing in his hair as he was running in his school campus “ **You were supposed to hate him, not to fall in love with him** ”

When did it happen ? When did his feelings start to change ? When they became friends and started to hang out ? Nonsense ! They were friends ! Feelings you traitors !

He hiccuped and stopped running, not able to catch his breath anymore.

“ - **Hyunjin !** ” he heard behind him, and he knew exactly whose voice it was

“ - **Leave me alone !** ” he screamed back, starting to run again, but he was already exhausted and gave up less than a minute later. Woojin caught up with him, breathing loudly.

“ - **You...** ” he took a deep breath “ **You didn't let me finish earlier... Ah... You're a fast runner...** ”

He sat on the ground, eyes always on Hyunjin and started to talk again.

“ - **What I wanted to say is... Krystal...**

- **I don't care ! I don't want to hear anything about her !**

- **Ah Hyunjin let me talk ! I didn't like her ! She was just some girl I was hanging out with !** ”

All this time, he had seen Hyunjin as his friend, just like Seungmin. But he was surrounded by different people and tasks, it was like he was still able to feel his presence, his whole being, even when he was not with him. He thought that it was the greatest friendship he never had. He was not feeling the same way toward Seungmin or even his old friend Chan. He really thought it was friendship. But maybe it has been love from the beginning ? From the first time they started to really hang out together with Seungmin as a group ?

Feeling his heart still pounding in his chest, Hyunjin's teary eyes looking at him like all hope was lost, he stood up and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his.

“ - **Hyunjin please stop running away.** ”

The youngest opened his mouth, prepared to belt out some complaints, but Woojin kissed him, stealing the words he was going to say. His hand moved to the back of Hyunjin's head, lightly pulling him closer, adding more pressure to their lips. They were moving in perfect sync, cautiously, lovingly. Finally letting go of each others mouth, Woojin's arms encircled Hyunjin.

“ - **Hyunjin...** ” he started, kissing the base of his neck “ **I like you. I really like you. Please tell me you like me too.**

\- **I... I like you too. I like you so much. I...**

- **Ew ! What are you doing right there you two ?!** ” someone shouted at them, and they both immediately recognized the voice's owner

“ - **Seungmin ?**

- **I was just out to buy some snacks at 1 am, nothing fancy, and you ! Both of you are just out, sucking each other's faces in the middle of the campus ? I wanted to sleep peacefully after this, not have traumatic dreams about you two !**

- **Just say you love us and you think we're cute together and then leave.** ”

Seungmin let out a little snort. That's how his bestfriend was treating him now ?!

“ - **You're going to be the ugliest couple of the entire campus. You already are.** ”

The next morning, Hyunjin didn't even try to wake up on time for his english class, preferring to stay in bed, arms tangled around Woojin's neck until 1 pm.

6 times Woojin played with Hyunjin's feelings. 6 times, Hyunjin thought he was fine about it. He has never been fine about it. But now, with hands wrapped around his waist making him sink into the hold and Woojin's head resting against his, **he knew that six was his lucky number**.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [nela](https://www.instagram.com/bangsoftchan/) for helping me with the correction and to yam and suni for the support ily <3
> 
> i'm a big fan of interactions so kudos and every comments are much welcomed ~
> 
>  
> 
> **you can also find me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/Salmyeoshi_) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kimonona_/)**


End file.
